Whoodunnit
Natural: "Questionable as to whether or not they know or not, or maybe it’s just what they say. Their constant question is very contextually lacking, since their question is never followed by words, the verdict has gone to its noise just being a random sound it makes, but it’s still under debate." Baby: "Have you ever laid eyes on the most adorable bird in the entire monsterverse. You haven't, that is until you've seen the baby Whoodunnit. When they're born, they're wrapped in a silver blanket to make sure they don't get lost. The reflective nature of the blanket allows any worried parent to find their child easily." Rare: "Have you ever asked the question what is the difference between an owl, and a crow, well one thing is their sleeping habits, owls spend most of their time awake during the night, and crows, during the day. Another big difference is their body structure, while owls are much more vertical, crows are more horizontal. Of course I'm only be facetious. '' ''But enough about real birds, we want to know about the rare Whoodunnit, but it's essentially what I just talked about, its a mix between a crow, and an owl. Having similar sleeping habits as an owl, and a similar body structure to a crow, this bird-like monster likes to spend time with another rare Mental, the rare Cacovida. Also being Nocturnal, these two monsters are as thick as thieves. They enjoy each other's company, and share witty banter about the newest sci-fi novels." Yay: "Is it cold outside? Yes it's cold outside. Is cold outsi- YES!!! it's cold outside, and no other monster knows this more than Yay Whoodunnit. They're colouring, and cloak would suggest they're born for cold climates, but that's a giant misconception. Its white colouring is due to the fact that it's always cold, and it's Cold cloak is because it's the only thing it could find to keep itself warm on such short notice." Description Natural: Whoodunnit looks like a small barn owl, with beige feathers. It has a blue cloak that reaches halfway down the monster's wings. Half of the monster's face is shadowed because of the cloak. From what you can see of the monster's face, black eyes, and a yellow beak. It has beige claws with three toes on each. Baby: Baby Whoodunnit is a pale beige bird-like creature with pink claws. It has a light gray cloak wrapped around it which shadows part of its face. Rare: Rare Whoodunnit is a black version of the Natural variant. It has a light-yellow cloak, and dark yellow eyes. It has a yellow beak, and orange claws. Yay: Seasonal Whoodunnit is a white version of the natural Whoodunnit. It has yellow eyes, and a green cloak with a snowflake pattern on it. It has light grey spots on its chest, and has black tipped feathers. Its beak is more curved. Pronunciation Who-dun-nit Song Whoodunnit is a vocal monster who sings the question "who?" in an owl's tone. Similar to Glowl on Fire Haven. Breeding Natural/Rare: Knowwit + Dounno Seasonal: Zeuron + Spheniletic Name Origin The name Whoodunnit is a mix between the the word "Hoo"; the sound an owl makes, and the slang phrase "Who done it". The word "hood", what the monster wears, appears in the spelling of the name, but isn't pronounced the same. Nicknames If you have a nickname, go here. Trivia * Whoodunnit was the first double element Mental monster created, and was originally going to be a talking question mark, but was changed to an owl so it wouldn't be out of the ordinary. * Whoodunnit's name was created before the monster's appearance, even the spelling was the same. * The monster's elements relate to the fact that owls are a symbol of knowledge, and the unknown part is its sound, being the question "who", meaning they're confused about something. * Whoodunnit's first design, as a bird, was similar to what the baby version looks like now. ** It's current design is loosely based on the golden-crowned sparrow and a barn owl. * Whoodunnit is the eighth Mental Monster to get a rare version, Jan. 3, 2020. ** It's also the third double element Rare Mental. ** The Rare variant is based on a black owl, and a crow. ** It was released with rare Cacovida. * Rare Whoodunnit, and rare Cacovida are the first Rare Mentals to be released together, and to be released before the weekend. (Friday) ** This is because the full moon is exactly a week away, and both monsters have a close connection with the moon. * In rare Whoodunnit's bio, it references how it likes to spend time with rare Cacovida having witty bantering about sci-fi novels. This is in reference to the fact that they both have the elements of Knowledge, and Unknown. ** Knowledge because it's witty and about novels, and Unknown because it's about sci-fi. * Whoodunnit is the first Mental Monster with a Yay variant. ** It was released with Yay Spheniletic, Zeuron, Cacovida, and Troak. ** The Yay variant is based on the snowy white owl. * Whoodunnit is the first monster to get a Baby, Rare, and Seasonal variant. Category:Monsters Category:Vocals Category:Double Elements Category:Mental Monsters Category:Knowledge Category:Unknown Category:Birds Category:MSM Rewind Category:Females Category:Brown Category:Blue Category:Animal-like monsters